Last Time
by ganbachuu
Summary: : At such a young age, Rin's love blossomed and yet she still hasn't realised it until the 6th grade; Len, was quite mysterious and famous, especially to girls. By the time has come, will Rin say announce her love for the last time?


**Title**: Last Time

**Pairing**: Kagamine Len / Kagamine Rin

**Summary**: At such a young age, Rin's love blossomed and yet she still hasn't realised it until the 6th grade; Len, was quite mysterious and famous, especially to girls. By the time has come, will Rin say announce her love for the last time?

"Hey, don't you think you already love him?" Miku asked.

Rin was flustered, unable to explain her emotions; she felt her heart beating and said…

"Hey! I'm hungry! Let's go get something, Miku… Lily! Or else there won't be any more melon bread left for us! Rin ran along the hallways, leaving behind Miku and Lily. 'Is it love? No, it's just a little infatuation. Surely I'll be able to forget I had feelings for him for this past 5 years' Rin mumbled.

"Hey, do you think Rin noticed her feelings or she's just dense?" Miku asked Lily.

"Hmmm… I don't know but I'm not going to do anything. Sit back and watch. It's more interesting that way, won't you agree?" Gumi answered. "Race you to the canteen!" Miku and Lily went off.

_**During at the canteen… **_

As Rin was in a hurry, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." Rin stood up and apologized picking her purse up.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm-" the person tried to respond yet found himself already talking to no one as Rin dashed off. "Hmmm.. Rin is probably her name...That must mean, she's Kagamine Rin and Ohh, and this must be hers." The person picked off Rin's necklace that has her name as the pendant.

'Oh crap! I ran as fast as I could then bump into someone and I even forgot to apologize properly. I even forgot to ask his name!` Rin thought. "T-that would have to wait, I have to hurry up before there is nothing left for me!" Rin dashed her way through and found herself with… an empty counter and Miku and Lily eating happily on one of the tables.

"Rin! Over here!" Miku yelled and waved for Rin to notice them. Rin walked slowly… very slowly towards them and pouted. "How come you're late? I thought that when we get here, you've already eaten a bunch of this melon bread."

As Rin was about to explain what happened, Lily interrupted her by offering her the extra melon bread she hid for herself. "As I was about to say, I bumped into a boy and I even forgot to properly apologize just to buy this." Rin then told the incident to Miku as an explanation of her tardiness.

"Ignoring that, since you are now happily eating, can you tell us how're you going to confess to him? It's almost graduation and are you just going to hide everything and forget him?" Miku started to return to asking Rin announcing her feelings towards Len.

"W-why would I, its only infatua-" Rin was interrupted by Lily. "If you're going to say it's only infatuation, how come you're eyes are teary when a girl holds his hands, asks for his e-mail address, calls him very casually and the fact that sitting beside him makes you want to burst into tears isn't just infatuation. I wouldn't call 5 year of fancying him infatuation, its love and I'm pretty sure you're already aware of that. You know it pisses me off on how dense you can be. I told you! Some other girls have their eyes on Len and I was one of them. I gave up because I am your friend and this is how you'll repay me? I've been with you for 2 years and I know you love him already. Ugh! I can't sit back after all." After Lily said those words, she carried her extra melon bread and left Miku and Rin at the canteen. Miku was startled by how Lily gave her such a long speech, she thought that probably, Lily was holding back and freed her feelings because friendship is more important than love. Miku took a good look on Rin's direction; she noticed that Rin didn't even take a bite on the melon bread Lily gave her.

"….d" Miku wasn't paying that attention yet heard a small sound Rin made, by the time Miku was able to tap Rin in the shoulder, she noticed teardrops falling on the edge of the table.

"Rin, would you like to go to the rooftop? You can't cry in here, you'll be noticed and… Len is here." Miku quietly whispered to Rin's ears these words but what caught her attention are the last three sentences that Miku made; _Len is here_. She wiped her tears off and smiled energetically towards Miku.

"No. Lily is probably waiting for us in the room and we mustn't keep her waiting!" Rin stood up and so as Miku. They both walked side by side along the hallway when Len noticed them. Len wasn't able to neither say nor do anything but just passed by them, although, Len looked at the cheerful girls and gave a gentle smile.

_**Then afterschool…**_

Rin wasn't able to walk with Miku for she has to practice with the choir to sing their graduation song a week after while Lily was able to catch a lift home due to his parents' orders. Rin was walking slowly when someone bumped into her.

"Ohh I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it! It's okay! It's not like I am wounded or anything!" Rin looked up towards the person she bumped up with. It's Len. Was it mere coincidence? Or is it destiny?

"Okay then." Len left, leaving Rin with just a simple apology.

"W-wait!" Len stopped as Rin shouted. " A week after this, after the graduation ceremony, can you wait for me under the big cherry blossom tree? I have something important to tell you." Len didn't say anything and just walked calmly, like he used to do, walking alone and having his earphones stuck in his ears.

"I hope he heard me." Rin stood in the middle of the road, hoping Len was able to hear something important.

As the sun sets, Rin slowly walked thinking about how is tomorrow's flow of events will calm her down before confessing her true feelings to Len.

As Rin slowly walks, she noticed someone following her. The road on her way home was dark and the sun has already set, she felt a sudden chill and the urge to run away when the shadow of the mysterious person got near, she screamed and ran away.

"I-I was just going to give this to her. " holding the necklace that Rin dropped. "But I hope we meet again, Rin." The person said to himself.

Rin was so scared that she ran all the way to home, without turning her back or even looking at the right in front of her. Until…

"I'm s-" Rin found herself on the ground for the third time today.

"No problems." Rin heard a low mumble of a very deep voice. She stood up and shook off the dirt on her skirt. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?" "No, not rea-" Rin stopped as she realised she was talking not just to a random stranger but through a very well-known person, Len.

"Y-yes. I am okay. Sorry for the trouble again. Umm…" Rin replied shyly.

"Don't worry about it! I'll see you at school." Len walked away in the darkness.

"Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said to herself nervously.

_**The next day**_…

Rin woke up early in the morning; right after the sun rises, took a short jog, took a bath, brushed her hair, tied her favorite hair band and wore her uniform. After her breakfast, she then moved on.

"Are you ready?" Miku asked.

"Yes! I am 101% ready! And I know we'll still see each other next year since we're going in the same school, right?" Rin happily replied.

"That's now what Miku was asking; she was asking if you're ready about _that_?" Lily said interrupting the conversation between Miku and Rin.

"I… I really don't know yet." Rin replied.

"Don't worry! We'll support you no matter what happens!" Miku smiled.

Rin, Miku and Lily walked to school carrying their big smiles.

'Congratulations to all of you! Succeed your dreams and always remember the people who have helped you moved forwards! That is all. Again, congratulations to everyone.' the Principal said.

All the students have exited the hall and Rin, rushed to the promised place where he saw Len waiting for her already.

"It's a good thing you're here early as well." Len said while he sits under the cherry blossom tree.

"A-are you in a hurry?"

"No. I just want to leave early so that the girls would leave me alone."

"Oh! I'm sorry for keeping you here."

"So what's thing you wanted to tell me?"

"I… I really like you Len. " Rin felt the spring breeze; her ribbon was carried by the wind together with her nervous feelings as to what Len would say with regards to her feelings.

"I'll make this fast. I can't go out with you. For two important reasons, I don't know you too well and I don't really like you. I've given you a response so I'll see you again next year. Bye!" Len waved good bye and walked towards the crowded gate with his head phones on his ear.

"B-but I really love you." Rin whispered as she knows very well that Len couldn't hear her any longer.

"How'd it go?" Miku asked as she saw Rin on her knees under the big cherry blossom tree.

"W-well, he didn't like me at all. I was asking for too much." Rin gave out a big cry while Miku held her for comfort.

After a few hours of crying, Rin and Miku walked towards the gate to see Lily.

"Lily!" Rin screamed for Lily to notice her. At the same time, Rin noticed that it wasn't the usual car Lily used to ride on. It was… different. "A-are you going somewhere?"

"Tsk. You found out in the end. Did Miku tell you or probably you just noticed about the car. Basically, I'm going to America to study business under my father's company." Lily said towards to Rin.

"D-did Miku know this?" Miku didn't respond to Rin's question and looked down.

"Of course she knows! She can't tell you because I told her not to even though she wanted to. So, this is farewell! I'll see you… someday." Lily didn't take into consideration the atmosphere and went inside the car. Later on, she opened the window and said: "Take this!" Lily gave Rin a book. "It's a copy of my most treasured possession so I hope you'll take care of it. I… I'll see you soon, Rin… Miku! I wish you the best of luck!" Lily cried in front of Rin and Miku unexpectedly and ordered the car to move.

"R-Rin…" Miku called out Rin's name and placed her hands onto Rin's soldier. "A-are you okay?" Rin faced towards Miku and gave out a big smile. "I… I am happy for Lily! S-she grew faster than us again. I-I hope she comes back to us though." Miku knows that Rin was holding herself back from coming.

Miku approached Rin and hugged her once more. And this time, Rin cried her heart out. _This is really a bad memory for me. _Rin cried until she reached home.

"This maybe a bad memory of me but I think it means that I have to try my best to what comes next and never give up." Rin said to herself. Rin stood up from her bed and wrote what happened on her diary; she wrote every single thing and reminding herself about what happened. Rin noticed someone standing and looking on her way; she opened the window and saw no one.

'Maybe it's just an imagination.'


End file.
